


For her only

by Zita08



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zita08/pseuds/Zita08
Summary: A series of Obscenity
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. hors d'oeuvre

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the preview

She was shy in the public, even inside, when she was alone too.  
She always loved being lead on, follow orders. Especially when it was her unnie who said those words.  
Those words that could make anyone wet and weak in the knees.  
But those words weren't directed at anyone else. It was only said to her.  
She was her unnie's.  
Anybody could feel the tension. It was not popular to ship them, but if you paid attention you could see it from a mile away.  
The touches at the right places, the flirty glances, the teasing smiles, those quick kisses they believed nobody would notice.  
It all happened on-camera...  
and what went on behind the scenes was an even better sight to see, for them, only for their eyes.  
For her eyes, her dear Nayeon unnie's eyes.  
She would do anything to see those preying eyes, to feel being dominated and shameless. She loved it, from the beginning. From the sweet beginning, when they first reluctantly made love.  
It has evolved to be something else, something more.  
A passionate play, only between them and their naked bodies and hot breaths.

To be continued.


	2. Lips

Once in, once out, once in, once out, those lips are just gliding.  
Up and down, up and down. Momo repeated it continuously.   
She wanted it so much.  
She has been doing this for almost an hour, she has missed her unnie so much. Very, very much so. She couldn't contain herself. So, she had to turn to the well-proven pillow.  
She started doing it with full of clothes, first humping slowly, thinking what would her unnie think of her now? Would she be proud oh her little kitten, being so desperate for her? She had to resort to using the pillow, not because it was her favourite but because it was the closest thing she could grab from the bed.  
She has been aching so badly.  
Slowly, while having thoughts of her unnie's mouth doing her, she started to undress.  
When she was butt naked, she started to thrust her pussy lips into the pillow, sliding back and forth, sometimes even pushing the corners of it in. Quite roughly, just as she loved.  
She came several times, thinking of her unnie, even wondering where could she be, while petting and caressing her whole body, especially her hardened nipples. Shivering with the thoughts of getting caught.  
"ahha ahh, "  
She was just laying kinda tiredly touching herself lightly when the door opened and her missing Nayeonie arrived.  
She was dressed in blue from head to toe. In blue business suit but without the jacket and her arm muscles were lightly protruding.  
It was such a hot sight for Momo.  
Seeing her unnie in those while she was looking pretty distressed was something that made everything sexier. When she was stressed, Nayeon made Momo cum harder, faster and rougher. Okay..maybe not that hard but still Nayeon was Nayeon.   
Her sweet sweet Nayeon unnie and Momo was her little kitten who loved rubbing herself and every part of her body on her. Hers only.  
"Aww, baby if I knew you were missing me this badly, I would have come faster" "Come sit here, love"  
Nayeon sat down on the edge of the bed then Momo with her naked whole, sat down on her thighs, straddling her, and cupped her face.  
"I couldn't bear it anymore"  
Nayeon looked at her with slightly furrowed brows and she started to lean in while her hands started to feel Momo's back up and down, slowly, sensually.  
Lips met, upper lips for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time the fun


End file.
